Capacitive sensing devices, otherwise known as touch sensing devices or proximity sensors are widely used in modern electronic devices/apparatus. A capacitive sensing device is often used for touch based navigation, selection, or other input, in response to a finger, stylus, or other object being placed on or in proximity to a sensor of the capacitive sensing device. In such a capacity, capacitive sensing devices are often employed in computers (e.g. notebook/laptop computers), touch screens, media players, multi-media devices, remote controls, personal digital assistants, smart devices, telephones, control consoles, and the like. Un-patterned sheet sensors (both capacitive and resistive) are often employed as a simple and economical method means for implementing attractive sensors for sensing contact, touch, and/or proximity based inputs.
However, there exist many limitations to the current state of technology with respect to capacitive sensing devices. For example, during operation a capacitive sensing device may become distorted due to the presence of noise. That is, interference sources such as LCD's and RF transmitters can corrupt signals produced by capacitive sensors within the capacitive sensing device.